


Summer lovin’

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: It’s summer break. Teenagers are meant to live it up, trespass, scream lyrics at the top of their lungs out the car window, and loiter around shopping malls.Falling for his best friend wasn’t really apart of Jack’s plan, but he’s gotten better at rolling with life’s punches.
Relationships: Jack Sullivan/Quint Baker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. 1). Your gonna wanna be my best friend baby

**Author's Note:**

> I noted that there was only one Quirk fanfic and decided that just wouldn’t do.
> 
> Also listen to these while your read(or don’t I’m not the boss of you):
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/atlanticrecords/tounge-tied-grouplove
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/rexorangecounty/best-friend
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/boy-pablo777/dance-baby-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumer time antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Quint has glasses because I can do what I want 
> 
> Also also Jack is taller than Quint this WILLL show up on the test y’all
> 
> Also also also I wrote the later half of this chapter while listening to electric love on repeat soooo yeah

The bell rings out, the sound echoing out through the building and summoning the rumble of hundreds of teenagers filling the hallways as they say goodbye to favorites teachers, hurried to sign yearbooks and meet up with friends.

Seventeen year old Jack Sullivan bursts out of his English class and let out a whoop that was somewhat lost in the sound of teenage chatter.

“Finally! It felt like this school year dragged on forever!”. He swung an arm around his best friend, Quint Baker who smiled at his friends antics.

“You say that every year”. But he shook his head fondly as he spoke, pushing his glasses up as he did so.

“Dorksquad!”. 

The two turned to see one Dirk Savage, easily pushing through the crowd to catch up with them, and met them with a high-five. 

“Summer time! Y’all got any plans?”. He pulled his phone out, checking their group chat. “June says she’s waiting at her car”.

“Already?”. Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow. “What’s her rush?”.

“Does she have somewhere to be?”. Quint moves to avoid someone’s flailing arms as he spoke.

“Nah. She didn’t say”.

The three navigated through the crowded halls(stopping a couple times for Dirk to talk to his football teammates, Jack to cash out his extra lunch money, and Quint to say goodbye to his favorite teacher) and eventual make it to the teen parking lot at the back of the school.

A warm summer breeze blew through the air as teens milled around the parking lot, finding their cars, and waiting for friends to arrive.

June Del Toro stood leaned against her car, swiping through her phone, headphones on and tapping her foot impatiently. When she spotted them walking towards her, she looked up, sliding her headphones off. 

“About time you guys got here, your gonna make me late. I swear to god, I’m gonna start making you take the bus again”.

The group piled into the car, Dirk and Quint sliding in the back seat and Jack into his spot in the passenger seat(he always remember to be first to call shotgun).

“Late for what?”.

“I’m going to summer camp”.

Instantly, the others were surprised.

“What!”.

“Aw, no way!

Dirk leaned forward, wobbling slightly as the car began pulling out of the parking space. “What kinda camp?”.

“It’s a journalism camp!”. She seemed thoroughly excited. “It’ll be a great credit for when I go to college! Plus I’ll get to meet some people with similar interests. The newspaper club at this school is kinda shit”.

They boys shared a look and nodded, as they’d all been audience to her occasional rants on the subpar quality of the club.

“So your gonna be gone all summer?”. Jack asked with a pout. She rolled her eyes, adjusting her mirror. “Put the puppy-dog eyes away. I leave tomorrow, so I need to finish packing. But yeah it’s like, a two month camp, I’m gonna be gone for most of it”.

“What about our annual summer camp out? And all of our trips to the roller rink! And your gonna miss Jim Dave’s summer pool party! The one he has every year!”. He had begun counting on his fingers. Missing out on a while summers worth of fun! He almost couldn’t believe it. But when June put her mind to something, it was unlikely to change.

“Don’t worry, I’ll write to you guys. And they have WiFi, though I’ve heard it’s shitty, so I’ll still call every once and a while”.

The car slowed to stop at a red light and she turned to Jack. “Gonna miss me?”. She teased.

“Yes!”.

“While we’re on the topic”. Dirk began, somewhat sheepishly. “I should mention that I won’t be here either”. And had the same resulting reactions.

“You as well? Where are you going?”. Quint asked. “My grandma’s having this family reunion thing and my mom got the idea that we should stay with her for a bit so we can help out with getting ready. And she’s been kinda lonely since the last of my cousins grew up and don’t visit as much. But same situation as June, I’ll be back before summers totally over”. 

“So our squads down to two this summer? Hmm”. Quint put a finer to his chin, thoughtfully. “I guess we can do the camp out later when you two get back. And as for the rest of the summer, I think we can manage”.

“Totally, of course”. Jack agreed, tossing a nod to the backseat. “I’m just a bit bummed that you two are gonna be gone most of the it”.

She turned a street corner, and Quint’s house came into view. “Yeah. Believe me, I wish there was a way I could be in both places”.

“Same!”. Dirk chimes in, before diving back into his phone. 

“But we’ll still have some time at the end. And you guys can come see me off from my place tomorrow around two? If you want”.

The boys agreed of course and she jerkily pulled her car to a stop, and unlocked the doors. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kay!”.

“Totally!”. 

“You bet!”. 

Jack and Quint climb out of the car, grabbing their bags, and saying goodbyes. Dirk waved to them as they exited the car. Since he lived closer to June, he usually got out at her place and walked the rest of the way(even though she offered to drop him at his door). 

The two stood and watched the car pull away from the curb and shared a look. “Video games?”. Quint asked with a small grin.

Jack returned it fully. “Video games!”. He wiggled in place excitedly for a second before taking off for the house. “First one in gets to pick the game!”. And he took off for the house, ignoring Quint’s indignant yelling behind him.

-/-

They’ve both reach the house, out of breath, stomping up the stairs and plunking down on the beanbags that were in Quint’s room. 

“I won!”. Quint huffed out, as he continued to catch his breath, letting his backpack slide off of his shoulders.

“Only because I tripped!”. Jack rebuffed, tossing his own bag near the door.

“You always trip!”.

“Exactly”.

Catching your breath was harder when you started laughing, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Okay okay, go ahead and pick. I’ll grab the snacks”. 

Gaming was always their go to thing to do. It was somewhat they both enjoyed, and they could both get competitive when they really wanted to. He stood to go get some grub, eyes lingering on Quint’s triumphant smile for a second longer than necessary. The same one from whenever he would have a scientific breakthrough. 

That thought came out of nowhere? He shook his head to clear it away.

“What kinda snacks?”.

-

The rest of the day goes by fast. Gaming, snack breaks, a pause to say hi to Quint’s parents who were home later than usual, snagging an ice cream from the freezer, binging something on Netflix, and playing a few ping-pong matches in the garage. 

“Sooo... it’s okay if I stay over tonight?”. 

They’re back in Quint’s room, laying around on their phones, in comfortable silence that only best friends can have. Quint’s situated on his beanbag, and Jack’s laying upside down on Quint’s bed.

“Dude... my parents already said yes. They already expect it by now”. He paused his scrolling to level a look at his best friend. “You literally have a toothbrush over here”.

Jack shrugged. “I know, I know! I just don’t wanna bother them or something”.

Quint rolled his eyes, looking up from his phone again to level Jack with another look. “Your welcome here literally any time... you’ve practically lived at my house every summer so, I doubt it surprises them”.

Jack shrugged again. “I know, I know. I was just making sure”.

They go back to the comfortable silence after that, occasionally sending each other the dumbest memes they can find and end up falling asleep while they’re rewatching an old cartoon on Netflix. 

-/-

June’s little goodbye celebration isn’t much. Her parents stand a few ways off letting the group have their goodbyes. 

“I told you guys I didn’t want any gifts”.

“And we ignored it because who doesn’t like going away presents?”. Dirk says, holding a single balloon he got from... well he didn’t say where and they don’t ask.

“Sad people”. Jack shakes his head theatrically. “Only those full of sadness would say no to gifts from friends!”.

June rolls her eyes as Jack hands her a notebook. 

“Me and Quint doubled up on a gift”. He says proudly. Quint nods. “We figures since your going off to journalism camp, you’d need a journal”.

“Astute observation”. June says while opening it and thumbing the empty pages. “...thanks you guys. You didn’t have to, but thanks”.

“Junebug! We need to head out soon! It’s quite a drive to the camp drop off”.

She gives them all a quick hug, which results in Dirk losing grip on the balloon, which caused them all the go into a round of laugher at how dejected he’d looked as it floated into the sky and June chokes out a ‘idiots’ before sending them all a wave as she climbs into her parents car.

The boys watched the car drive off, waving as it went and turned a street corner and drove out of sight.

After a moment, Jack sighed and turned to face the others. “So now what?”.

They all stared at each other for a minute until Quint spoke. “Wanna go walk around the mall?”.

Dirk frowned. “I’m kinda broke right now”.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t money to enjoy the mall! You should know this by now. Lunch will be free samples and we can try on clothes we have no intention of buying!”.

Quint and Dirk shared a look of exasperation, but Dirk relented. “Yeah okay”.

-

A walk back to Dirk’s house, and a short drive to the mall(courtesy of Dirk’s mom) and they arrived at the Wakefield Shopping Mall. 

“I’ll pick you up in about 3 hours? See you then!”. She yelled through the window as the pulled away from the front of the large mall entrance.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the mall. “Thank god for air conditioning. I know it’s always hot as hell here but, this has to be a record”.

Quint frowned, walking over the mall directory. “Global warming”. He tossed over his shoulder, before pointing at a shop on the map. “There! I wanted to see if they had any new parts for something I’m working on”.

They started there, and after Quint had spent ages ogling the materials in the store, Jack had managed to drag the two into Spencer’s where he spent too much time looking at things he wouldn’t buy, and teasing Dirk for being flustered the contents at the back of store.

Dirk all but herded then into the nearby gardening store, eyeing some new tools, and somehow they all ended up in Barnes and Noble.

After poking through the old records, and messing around with the puppets in the kids section, they’d managed to find three empty seats and settled down to read, Jack with a comic book, Dirk with some gardening book, and Quint with a book that Jack claimed was bigger than his head.

“Too bad June isn’t here”. Jack remarked suddenly, as he turned the page of his comic.

Dirk snorted in reply. “Yeah, if she was I wouldn’t have had to drag you two away from those puppets by myself”.

“It was funny!”.

Quint look up, a hint of amusement on his face. “It was a bit funny”. 

“Your both children”. Dirk deadpanned at them, hushing their laughter when a few people turned to face the sudden noise.

-

They practically panhandle for lunch, each of them getting away with a few free samples, though Jack scores the highest winning an entire free egg roll from the Chinese buffet.

Sure enough, Dirk’s mom pulls up three hours later, and they pile into her car. 

“You boys sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner?”. She lowers her sunglasses to look at them as she parks the car outside of Quint’s house. 

“Thanks, but my moms making spaghetti tonight, and we’d hate to intrude”. Quint says as he opens the door to get out. Jack waves goodbye to Dirk as he slides out as well.

“Thanks for driving us Ms.Savage!”.

“Later dudes!”.

Dirk’s mom smiles and waves them off, waiting until they get inside before she pulls off.

-/-

True enough, Quint’s mom makes spaghetti, and Jack can’t thank her enough(even though he knows Quint’s aware that it’s his favorite) and they end up in Quint’s room again, old episodes of spongebob on in the background as they lay on the verge of falling asleep.

Jack, comfortable on the floor on top of a blowup mattress and under the Baker’s fluffiest blanket, stares up at Quint’s ceiling. They had covered it on glow in the dark stars years ago.

Their phones ping at the same time and they both reach for them instinctively.

June, in the group chat has sent a photo of her and some other kids, each of them with pencils behind their ear, with the captain text: Miss you dorks! Luckily I found some fellow writing nerds!’ And a single smiling face emoji.

Jack sent a string of emojis that would be nearly incomprehensible if you didn’t know him, and Quint replied with a thumbs and as well as another smiling face emoji.

Jack waits for the text to go through before setting his phone back down on the floor next to him.

“...Think it’ll be like old times?”. 

Quint’s sleepy voice comes from the darkness. “Hmm?”.

“This summer... since it’ll just be the two of us again, like it used to be”.

He hears Quint rustle around, and he pulls his own blanket up higher. 

“Probably... now go to sleep”.

He huffs out a quiet laugh and turns over, fixing his pillow. “Yeah, okay”.

———- ———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puppets in Barnes in nobles thing is based off me and my friends, we just love fucking around with stuff when we’re there idk 
> 
> Making puppets fight is fun, sue me 
> 
> Also as always let me know if u like this?


	2. 2) two player game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out like teens do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter in this fic is a song lyric or song title sooo yeah 
> 
> Last chapter was a slow start let’s ramp things up a little bit huh?

“Your grandmas house doesn’t have signal? Really?”. 

It’s a week later and they’re all gathered in the treehouse as Jack’s house(his ‘family’ had already left for a summer vacation, and left him with some pop tarts, chicken nuggets and enough cash to buy any small things he might need(along with a note to spend it wisely) and he relishes in the fact that he won’t have to argue with his foster brother over who gets to play his video games or who sits where in his tree house.

“Yeah, where does she live, the 1800’s?”

Quint and Jack are taking up the couch and Dirk is scrolling through his phone on a nearby beanbag. “I know it kinda sucks. I’m gonna have to download a lot of Netflix”.

“Damn right you are- shit!”.

“Ha! I won!”. Quint gloats.

“No fair I was distracted!”. Jack turns to face Dirk. “So what, are we gonna have to send letters or something?".

Dirk looks up with a raised eyebrow. “...What?”.

“I mean, we’re still gonna need a way to keep in contact with you, so are letters an option?”.

Quint purses his lips from where he’d been selecting a different level of the game they were playing. “Yeah! I wouldn’t mind sending letters. It’s kinda neat to have physical form of messaging from someone”.

Dirk scratched his head. “Uhh, I mean yeah I guess we can do letters. I’m not good with fancy words, I’d rather text, but guess not”.

“Eh, don’t worry about it”. Jack waved it off. “We’ll make it work”.

-/-

Three days later, they’re standing outside of Dirk’s house and helping his mom load stuff into her minivan.

“I don’t remember signing up for free child labor”. Jack groans, shoving a box into the back seat of the car and leaning against the door for a second to catch his breath.

“You know well that’s it’s not free”. Dirk grunts as he loads a cooler into the back of the van, and wipes some sweat form his brow. “She pays with cookies”.

“Chocolate chip cookies! Which are the best and make this very much worth it”. Quint says, struggling to drag a box labeled ‘decorations’ to the car and Jack makes sure his own box is secure before going to help him out.

“I can’t thank you boys enough for helping out”. 

Dirk’s mom shows up, a pitcher of lemonade in hand and she sets it down on the porch patio.

Dirk’s house is down the street from June’s, but while her house was one of the newer models from the towns remodeling of the area, his was not and still looked like it came right out an entirely different era. It’s an old looking townhouse, with a somewhat rickety porch, and two stories, with an attic and a basement, and a yard with a nicely manicured garden. 

It makes the moving of boxes that much harder, but who could say no to Dirk’s mom anyways? She had his toughness and spirit, but at the same time had his sweetness(she didn’t much care to hide hers under a layer of toughness though) and hanging around Dirk’s house was one of the few times Jack yearned for what it would be like to have a mom.

He shook the thought from his mind, smiling at Ms. and taking one of the plastic cups to pour himself some lemonade. “It’s no prob. Nothing else to do, anyways”.

Dirk falls in place next to him, and Jack hands him a cup as he sips out of his own. 

“Yes. Besides, Dirk is our friend, we don’t mind”. Quint pauses to sip. “And your lemonade is phenomenal”.

She gives one of her old laughs, and shakes her head. “You boys are too nice. But I can’t thank you enough for your help”.

“Mom, they said it’s fine”. He pours his own cup to drink, and playfully nudges Jack. “They’ve done nothing but okay video games for the last week anyways, they could use some sunshine”.

Quint ignores Jack’s falsely offended scoff. “Not all of us have a garden that counts for a constant outside activity”.

Ms. Savage watches with a find smile as they continue to playfully bicker and only breaks it up with the offer for them to come inside for a cookie break. 

-/-

“Don’t forget to write! And I mean it, we will find a way to get up there if you don't”. Jack gives Dirk a hard fist bump, hiding a wince, as the taller of the two crushed him in a hug.

“And take some pictures for me please! I’d love to see any local geological attributes”. Quint gets sucked into a slightly less rough hug, and they stand to back to watch him slide into the car. His mom waves at them from the window and they wave back as the car pulls out of the driveway and started down the street.

Jack sighed as soon as they were out of sight. “And then there was two”.

“Quite”.

They stood for a moment, each one thinking of something and turned to each other to speak simultaneously. 

Quint questions. “Arcade?”. 

“Arcade!”. Jack readily agrees.

-/-

“Quarter me!”.

Jack digs around in his pocket for one of the quarters from their shared copious amount(found from underneath couch cushions and forgotten in pockets, and hands it to Quint who hurried to shove in in its slot and give himself another life.

Jack, shakes his head, feigning disapproval from his spot sitting on the racing game next to the old Dig-Dug arcade machine. “I don’t know why you insist on playing this every time, your not very good at it”.

“How will I improve if I don’t make an attempt!”. Quint yells back, slamming a button in a missed attempt at beating an enemy. “Besides, you insist on playing those new zombie shooters everytime we come, and I can count the number of shots you’ve actually landed a shot on my hands”. And Jack huffs. 

“I’m not good with guns!”. He exclaims. He pauses to think before saying. “I’d be better off with a bat against zombies”. He mimics swinging a bat. “Easier to knock out brains”.

“Close range weapons are actually highly unreliable in a zombie apocalypse, and-“.

The game over screen interrupted Quint who groaned in frustration. “Stop distracting me!”. He sends Jack a playful shove and gets nothing but a laugh in return. Jack sticks out his tongue teasingly.

“You lost! My turn to pick a game”. Quint sighs but let’s himself get dragged over to a generic racing game, the two of them slide into driver seats, and insert their coins.

“Aaaannnd start!”. They say in unison as they hit the glowing green ‘start’ button on the games console. 

“I wonder what the others are up to right about now”. Quint ponders, scanning through the character select, even though Jack knows he’ll end up picking the same one every time. 

Jack picks his usual character, but decides to switch up which car he uses and what color to make it. “ Dirk’s probably still on the road, and June’s probably writing an article that’ll end up in the Times New Roman or something”.

“Are you referring to the New York Times?”.

“Whatever, you know what I meant”.

The race starts and they have a moment of concentration, each trying to get in the lead, before Quint speaks again. “I think this summer will be fun, I don’t know why you were so upset about them both leaving”.

“I-“. Jack jerks his wheel sharply to the right.”I’m not upset, I just... I worry... I just don’t like missing people. And besides, we’re finally old enough to go that cool party! And June has her license so we don’t need to rely on your guys parents for rides. I guess I want one of those cheesy perfect coming of age summers?”. He pushed the fake gas pedal harder, narrowly avoiding crashing into a nearby wall. “It’s dumb”.

“It’s not dumb. I watched those cheesy coming of age movies with you, and we agreed they’re unrealistic as hell. And who needs a complete friend group to have a good summer? Half of those movies were two best friends-“.

“I.e, us”.

“And I think we’re gonna have one of the best summers ever! Think about it like..like”.

“Like a Jack and Quint classic summer?”.

“Yes!”. Quint presses his breaks slightly, something Jack never touches when they play, and continues. “Exactly! Like before we met them, we spent summers together and they were great. They’ll be here next summer but this summer, it can just be us”.

“And be awsome, I know ”. 

They cross the finish line, Quint in front of Jack by two places. They pause to look at each other. 

“I’m not doubting the power of our completely awsome friendship. I just miss our other friends”.

“As do I. If I do say so myself, we’ve become quite the dynamic quadruple”. He placed a hand confidently on Jacks shoulder, who rolls his eyes.

“You can say squad, modern slang won’t hurt you. And dynamic duo sounds wayyy better”. He sighs with a grin on his face. “Your right, I should stop worrying. This summer will absolutely rock!”. He stands, bringing Quint up with him.

“Now let’s go get some slushees!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever!!! Aaahhhhgg!!!
> 
> Bye Dirk!!! 
> 
> Dig Dug is my favorite arcade game actually. Next to Pac-Man. My lock roller rink has it and I try to play it literally every time I go.


	3. Dance baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the chapter song titles are from my Quack playlist, here’s the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78YOJoOwqo05FTvHHqS00m?si=dj9185elR-KfzL2D2bQT-Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like!! And comments keep me going! Also thx for all the support from discord peeps!! :3

“You got a job at Carltons?”

Jack proudly grins at him from behind counter of the old retro themed burger joint and adjusts the white uniform cap on his head. “Yep! And I get free lunch as part of the job!”.

Quint raises an eyebrow as he surveys the old diner. “A jobs a job”. Jack brushes past Quint’s weariness. “8 bucks an hour dude “. 

“Despite the... below average conditions. Good on you for getting a job”.

Yeah”. He leans on the counter and smirks cheekily at Quint, who silently praises that he’s dark enough to hide his blush, and says, “you could get a job too? I think the library is hiring”.

“You chose here instead of the library?”. 

He looked away sheepishly, with a small pout. “I knocked over a return cart when I walked in and quiet isn't really my thing”.

Quint is the one to smirk this time. “Oh, I know”.

Jack, whos unfortunate to be as pale as the moon, flushed red, and is grateful when the bell above the door rings and a customer walks in. 

Quint moves out of the way quickly and observes Jack take the persons, an elderly couple, order. He hands them a receipt with a dazzling smile and Quint blushes again, look suddenly interested in the red and white tile pattern on the floor. 

The couple smiles back and the three devolve into meaningless conversation, in such a friendly matter for strangers that only Jack can accomplish. 

The couple grabs their order and they exchange goodbyes. “Have a nice day!”. Jack calls after them and Quint let’s out a small huff of a laugh that makes Jacks heart stutter for a second. 

“What?”.

“Nothing it’s just... you’ve got surprisingly good social service skills”.

“Gee thanks”.

-/-

Quint spends the rest of the day filling out a resume at the diner, for the library job. 

“What other qualifications should I put down?”.

“Hmm”. Jack pauses is pushing a mop across the floor. “Ooh! Crazy smart! Don’t you like, already know the Dennis dental system?”.

“Dewey decimal system, and yeah. But I’m not great at talking to people like you are”. 

“What? No!“. At Quints deadpan look he relents. “OK, Maybe a little. But who cares, they’d be lucky to have you! You probably don’t even need any training!”. He pauses to laugh, dragging the moo behind him as he sits across from Quint in the booth. “Remember when we were younger and you’d reorganize the shelves when we hung out there?”.

Quint smiles at the memory. “Yeah yeah, okay I see your point. I’ll turn in my application tomorrow”. He pushed the paper away and blinked as he suddenly recalled something. “Hey that new Ace Thunder movies coming out tomorrow! Wanna go see it when you get off work?”.

Jack grins. “Totally! You buy drinks, I buy popcorn?”. He raises his hand for a fist numb and Quint bumps it dutifully. “You’re on”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked on the discoed which chapter y’all wanted first but I couldn’t find out how to work the thrift shopping shenanigans chapter so it might be cut or pushed back sorry ):
> 
> Also tell me some funny summer job stories plz
> 
> Also also the chapter is kinda shortttt sorryyyy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y’all enjoyed this!! ;3
> 
> (Yes the title is from Greece, but this technically isn’t a song fic)
> 
> Also the Barnes and nobles part was inspired by what me and my friends do there, including, messing with the puppets or toys in the kids section and reading entire books because we can’t pay for then(idk if this is a crime but I hope it’s not) 👉🏾👈🏾😔


End file.
